Talk:Shinobi Olympic Games (July 2012)
Main Tournament Order *1- Sakin *2- Futeki Kihaku *3- Riku Kobayashi *4- Daisuke Yoake *5- Sannoto Senju *6- Tyler Solis *7- Kasumi Madoka *8- Haruka Sakumi *9- Setsuna Hatake *10- Niyya Korimachi *11- Tiuux Soliseko *12- Yoshitsune Uchiha *13- Havoc *14- Hiroshi Nakano *15- Kioto *16- Eimii Runō *17- Yumi Yamanaka *18- Kenji Kayuga *19- Raido Uchiha *20- Kotaro Ryuou *21- Kihaku Saito *22- Daisuke Kurama *23- Miyuki Murakami *24- Chikara Shima *25- Nui Zen'nou *26- Yoshikage Kurokami *27- Yuki Senju *28- Amerashi *29- Masago *30- Kasai Hi-Bi *31- Otoshi Nagare *32- Tsubasa Yuki *33- Saisha Korimachi *34- Akihiko Senju *35- Miyagu Kimza *36- Hira Uchiha *37- Sayuri Takahashi *38- Azusa Nakano *39- Rogen Toriyama *40- Dokuja Zen'nou *41- Vincent Kimichi *42- Omika Tarvina *43- Gen Nakaido *44- Raiden Zenaku *45- Yashiro Yuzuki *46- Katsuryoku Zen'nou *47- Reitō Yuki *48- Katashi *49- Yasuki Hatake *50- Kyū Ketsuki *51- Kinsago Nara *52- Kenno Sagii *53- Sunihata Suzuki *54- Kankoku Jōdan *55- Airaku Chiyo *56- Keno Uchiha *57- Arashi Toyotomi *58- Akurei Ohaka *59- Yakamura Hoshida *60- Takeko Nakano *61- Mazoku Mao *62- Omoira *63- Hideki Sarutobi *64- Shikanō Nara Ninjutsu Display Registration This is not compulsory to enter. Each user may enter no more than two characters. *1- Katashi *2- Hira Uchiha *3- Rogen Toriyama *4- Kihaku Saito *5- Sakin *6- Yashiro Yuzuki *7- Mazoku Mao *8- Miyuki Murakami *9- Masago *10- Eimii Runō *11- Kyū Ketsuki *12- Kenji Kayuga *13- Raido Uchiha *14- Gen Nakaido *15- Chikara Shima *16- Niyya Korimachi Summoning Battle Registration The same rules as stated above apply *1- Niyya Korimachi *2- Katashi *3- Miyuki Murakami *4- Tsubasa Yuki *5 *6 *7- Yoshitsune Uchiha *8 *9- Rogen Toriyama *10 *11- Raido Uchiha *12- Hira Uchiha *13 *14- Asahi Nisshō *15- Kihaku Saito *16- Mazoku Mao Ninjutsu Display Judging The character in question will be given a score for the level of creativity, difficulty, and originality of the performed technique. After the first round, the top 8 scores will advance to the next round, then the top 4, and so on. Questions Questions about the Olympics will be answered here. Please place your title in ' ' and remember to sign. Who fights who When do we find out who is gonna fight who? Tlhbba 17:43, July 20, 2012 (UTC)Tlhbba I will post the match order a day or two before the Games. But, you can figure out the match order for the preliminaries if you look at the tourney chart posted in the rules section. Eg no 1 versus no 2, no3 versus no 4, etc. If it's worth doing, it's worth overdoing 11:38, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Announcements Note to everyone: The Shinobi Olympic Games have to be completed by September 5th, 2012. I will be too busy to manage the tournament after that time. --If it's worth doing, it's worth overdoing 13:23, August 2, 2012 (UTC) As of today, all matches have a four-day time limit in which to be completed. If a match is not completed in that time, the combatants will be judged on the level of skill displayed during the match and this will decide who moves on to the next round. --My name is Raven. Darth Raven. 18:44, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Due to not having enough creative monsters in time for the Games, the Monster Battle event will not be taking place this Olympics --My name is Raven. Darth Raven. 21:10, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Registration for the Ninjutsu display and Summoning Battle is now open --My name is Raven. Darth Raven. 20:16, August 4, 2012 (UTC) As of now, all Round 2 matches have a maximum of three days in which to be completed. --My name is Raven. Darth Raven. (talk) 15:38, August 20, 2012 (UTC)